1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle sensor; and more particularly to a sensor that is capable of sensing rotation angles.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Rotation angle sensors are commonly used in lathe, electromechanical apparatus, vehicle, ship and airplane to detect the rotational speed or angle of the rotating shaft structures thereof. The sensor can be different kinds such as inductive, resistive, capacitive, photoelectric or other types. Chinese Patent No. 200720063163.X, and the filing date was at May 5, 2007. The name of invention is “The display device for detecting the rotation angle through vehicle turning”, and it disclosed an angle sensor installed in the vehicle rotational mechanism, wherein the angle sensor is coupling with a signal processing circuit, and the signal processing circuit is coupling with a display circuit. This prior art is capable of displaying vehicle rotation angle by the display circuit, thereby assists with the vehicle control and increases driving safety. However, the existing angle sensors are difficult install and usually require disassembling of the whole device thereof while installing. Further, detecting the rotational speed or angle of the rotating shaft structures by the existing angle sensors has the problem of poor accuracy and stability.